DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract): Many diagnostic tests and assays use micro-size uniform latex particles, or microspheres, as substrates or supports for immunological and nucleic acid assays. Maxwell Sensors Inc. (MSI) proposes to develop an innovative wavelength coded quantum-bead (WCQB) technology for multiple-analyte assays. The proposed technology is based on optically bar-coded microspheres formed by impregnated quantum dot particles in a shell of latex bead or magnetic bead. The novelty of the technology is that wavelength-coded beads identify which reaction is taking place on the microsphere surface. Each WCQB can perform one test, thus each WCQB is a single analyte analyzer. By adding a mixture of WCQBs to a sample, several hundred analytes can be tested simultaneously, easily, rapidly, and inexpensively. The Phase I work will focus on WCQB synthesis, optical de-coding, accuracy evaluation, and binding ability and biological property characterization. In Phase II, we will optimize WCQB and system performance, and expand the technology to include clinical immunoassays and nucleic acid assays. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Latex particles and magnetic particles are ideal for solid phase assays, and have been used for radioimmunoassays, ELISA, FIA, cell separation, and chemiluminescence immunoassays, and various applications in nucleic acids and molecular biology. By optically coding latex beads, several hundred analytes can be tested simultaneously.